Shadow grants Joy
by Adi-Arty
Summary: established OC - The team find them selves on the run again but with injury, will they find out what going happening in time... Given rating due to gore :) this is written for Halloween just took me longer due to work and life getting in the way...


"This was meant to be a simple meet and greet mission, why can't we ever have good luck?!" Rodney whispered edging along the wall , the others also slowly made their way through the shadows of the building, I followed behind covering their six, I looked down to my hand seeing the blood glinting in the sun light, I placed my hand back sending a shooting pain up my body...

(Flashback)

_The team waited in the gate room for the last member to gear up, "ok I'm here..." they all turned round to the voice, John stepped forward and held out his hand, _

_" and where is your vest, we don't leave till you have one..." he looked in to my eyes with command, I looked up and over to the others, seeing the same in their eyes, but when my eyes fell on the eyes of Rodney all I saw was disappointment, I looked back anger filling my eyes, _

_"well if you could find me a Vest to wear, that wasn't too small or too larger, or riddled with holes, then I would gladly wear it, and even before you try to offer me your s Uncle, it won't fit, so either I don't go or you excepted I'm coming" I crossed me my arms, I could see the battle that was waging in his mind,_

_"Fine, but the first sign of danger , you take cover." I nodded my head, I lowered my arms and took the few steps to stand in line with the others._

_(_End flashback)

I shut my eye and bit my lip stopping any sound form escaping , when I opened my eyes again I could see the rest of the team on the other side of the road, I checked up and down the road, it was clear so I quickly made it across.

When I reached the other side I was short of breath, I placed my hand on the stone wall to catch myself,

(flashback)

_The planet was much like earth, blue sky, green tress, and beautiful, we walked along a well trod earthy path, we had be informed that a Village was only 15 miles from the gate, I looked to the scanner in my hand,_

_"well that is odd, Rodney are you picking anything up?" I turned round but kept on walking, Rodney was walking but not looking where he was going, a smiled creped across my face,_

_"Oh Rodney...Rodney...Hello...MEREDITH!..." nothing, I looked to John with amazement, he just shook his head, I looked back to Rodney, I placed the scanner back in my pocket and looked for a rubber band, I hooked it over my Thumb nail and pulled back, I caught a flash of a smile form John, I aimed at my target and release, it hit square between his eyes, the scream that came as the result sent me flying on to my ass howling with laughter,_

_"oh Ha ha very funny, I thought that was a bullet..." he stood over me frowning, I was gripping my side from the pain, it was a few minutes before I was able to stop laughing, John reached out his hand to help me up, _

_"I'm sorry Rodney, but you were lost in thought, have you noticed anything off about the scanner?" I pulled out my scanner again, it activated as soon as I touch the screen,_

_"huh...now that you mention it, I'm not picking up any life sing, just ours..." I held up my screen so Rodney could see that I had the same results, he looked back to his scanner and began pushing buttons, they rest of us began to walk on..._

_(End Flashback) _

"Tabitha, are you alright?" Telya took a few steps forward , placing her hand on my back, I filched away from her touch, I moved to walk on but stopped when I heard her gasp, she was looking at the blood on her hand, I turned my head back and continued to walk along the wall allowing it to guide me when I felt a hand tentatively touch my shoulder, I didn't have to look up to see that it was Ronan, I l fell back and rested my back against the wall I began to slide down, I landed hard making myself yelp, Ronan crouched next to me, supporting me forward to allow Telya to asses and dress my wound,

" it is bad we must get back to Atlantis" she looked to John, he nodded his head, turning to face me he held my gaze I knew what he wanted, I pushed off the wall holding tightly to Ronan arms, I waited till my vision cleared and my stomach clamed before I realised my grip I took a few steps when he saw I wouldn't fall and signalled for the others to move out, each staying close, but when I glanced up I saw Ronan watching with a worried gaze, he moved closer reaching out a hand, I smiled but shook my head, he lowered his hand but didn't step back.

(Flashback)

_we came upon the village after 7 hours un-ending moaning from Rodney , we were welcome with open arms by the elder, who to me looked just like Mr Bean, but he also crept me out with is necklace of bones, many still took as tho that had blood on them...he lead us to his hut, we each took a seat facing the elder,_

_"Thank you for welcoming us, we have come looking to see if you can become friends and allies, and we wish to trade with you..." The elder looked to each of us, searching, but when his eyes landed on mine, he sat up straight, he clapped his hands together and two men came from behind the Curtin, he pointed to me, I looked up and over to John,_

_"Hay, hold on a minute, we come meaning no harm..." the men continued to approach me, with a flip of his wrist the elder called more Villagers, blocking the others from me. The elder was chanting and rocked from side to side, the men continued to walk toward me, I went to reach for my Gun remembering that I didn't have it, so I pulled out my Knife, and jumped to my feet standing fight ready..._

_(end flashback) _

It had been 2 hours and the sun was setting behind the mountains, as the sky grew dark I grew weaker, my grip on my side grew tighter as the pain increased and blood ran down my chin from biting my lip, my vision was greying, I couldn't see the tree root and stumbled but I was able to catch myself and continue walking, a hand lightly gripped on my elbow guiding me, I knew it was Ronan, His grip was strong but he didn't pull.

(Flashback)

_I stepped back till I hit the wall, the men continues to advance, I ready myself to fight, when my arms were ripped behind me in a vice grip, I tried to pull my arms out but to no avail,_

_"Let her go, we came here in peace looking to trade, what is the reason for this..." John was fighting to brake passed the others but nothing he did was good enough, even Ronan couldn't get past, I looked over to the elder, he was still chanting but the rocking had stopped, I glanced around to the others, I widened my eyes in fear seeing the daggers glinting in the candle light,_

_"look out..." each of them turned and had their guns raised and ready, with my team not looking at me and the few villagers around me closed in, I saw a glint of metal but before I could make a sound a hand covered my mouth just as a blinding hot pain hit my side, I opened my eyes a few seconds after the hit, but I was forced to shut them again as the blade was pulled up and down tearing my flesh, still I couldn't scream. The room was filled with the sounds of gun fire, the men holding me got scared and throw me forward, I landed hard on my knees coughing,_

_"Tabitha can you get up?" I gazed to the other seeing their faces set, I stood to my feet forgetting the pain and walked over, they moved to encircle me to protect, to late I thought, we slowly walked out of the hut looking to leave but the villagers had other plans, once we found an opening we run, hiding in the shadows..." _

_(End Flashback)_

"Right we can stop here, they haven't followed for the last hour." but John never dropped his guard, Rodney dropped to his knees and throw off his bag, I leant against a tree, I began to sink to the ground as my energy gave out , I could feel Ronan's eyes on me, so I looked up to him and smiled hiding the pain shooting through my body, I closed my eyes trying to bring the pain under control clutching at my side, I opened my eyes when I felt a gentle touch to my knee, I looked to the ground knowing what question was burning in their minds,

" you remember when I shouted for you all to look out..." I didn't need to look up to know they were nodded their heads, "...well as soon as your backs faced me they drove the Knife into my side, while another covered my mouth, they then processed to pull the blade up and down cutting and tearing My flesh." I closed my eyes , I never felt the hand move till I felt strong and warm hands on my shoulders and a forehead against mine, I opened my eyes looking straight into Ronan's, I smiled, he lent back and stood, he held out his hand, I reached up and took hold as he helped me to my feet.

"Right we have at least another 5 hours ahead of us before we reach the gate, I would normally say we camp the night, but I don't want to risk it, so we keep going..." John looked at me, I nodded my head, straighten my back and moved forward, Ronan following closely behind.

It was Midnight, and deathly quiet, there was still no sign of any animals, I continued to walk watching the ground, I had almost lost my footing a few times in the last few hours, a breeze came through rustling the leaves casting a shadow against the full moon, I brought my arms up to cover my face as flying sticks came past, my hair was ripped out of it braid and flow in the wind,

"Tabitha, are you alright?" I looked up to Rodney, he too had his arms in the air, I nodded my head and continued to walk, The sky became over cast the light fading, I tripped over a stone and landed hard on my side, I yelled out, Ronan pulled me up to my feet as a howl shattered the silence, a flash rushed past, pushing Ronan to the ground still with his grip on me, I was thrown off to the side, I could hear yelling form ahead of me, when I came to a stop, I was pinned to the ground by a heavy weight, when I opened my eyes I saw glowing yellow eyes shining back at me, the growl was deep I could feel it vibrate through my chest, it towered over me as I lay on the ground, it beard it yellowed fangs, dripping with think slime I tired to moved my hand but the weight was too much, I could feel them becoming numb, but that didn't stop the beast, it began to lower its head, till it was inches away for my face, I could see the moon light glinting off it nose, and smell its foul breath,

"No don't shoot..." I snapped my head to the side in response to the shout, the beast howled and dropped down snapping it jaws shut sinking it fangs into my neck, biting hard, I screamed, I tried to push the huge beast off me but I couldn't, it was too heavy, I couldn't breathe form it weight, I felt it jerk a few times then it became still,

"Hold on..." John came running over , he placed his hand on the beast side, it didn't move he pushed it and it rolled off and onto the bloody ground, I took a gasp of air and brought my hands to my chest, they were blue, the other appeared around me, I could feel a hard pressure on my neck, I could also hear a rustling. Only a few moments passed before all was quite I had been brought o my feet forgetting all the pain I began to walk we weren't that far from the gate now, I could do it.

"What in the world are those things Rodney? and where the hell did it come from?" John was on point gun raised, he never took his eyes off the forest, Rodney was just behind with his gun raised, eyes wide, mouth tightly closed,

"I have no idea, the scanner still isn't picking up any life sign other them ours..." a stick snapping had all of us crouching low and waiting, I looked out into the forest, my vision was fading but I could see it, it was another beast, but this one was different .

John kept his eyes on the beast, as it began to walk forward, it eyes were a different from the others, instead of the yellow glow , they were a deep ruby red, it fur was jet black , with one single white strip down it back, as it drew closer but vision greying I could make out something around its neck, Ronan's grip to my arm disappeared, I had nothing to support, I could fill myself slipping to the ground I couldn't stop it, my body was numb, when I impacted the ground, the beast leaped it to the air, it red eyes Vanishing,

"SHIT its fast..." John searched for it, but it had gone, the sound of Telya gasping caused him to turn round, then the sound of Rodney yelping was followed by the sound of Ronan shooting is blaster, it was knocked form his hand by a blur of black flashing past, he pulled out his sword, standing ready.

"... do you see it Ronan?" John held his gun close as he scanned the area, I was numb on the ground, Vision grey but lasting, with unblinking eyes the trees rolled to the sky, seeing stars the stars began to vanish as this hung black mass stood over me, it paws pressing down on my chest, it eyes starred back into mine, my voice was frozen nothing left my lips, I cast my eyes down seeing something move, It was a necklace of bones, that is when it hit me, the village leader, it began to move down sniffing, it drew it nose over my chest and down to my stomach, it open it mouth showing it huge fangs, I could do nothing to stop it,

"JOHN...TABITHA ..." Rodney jumped to his feet grabbing his Gun , but the beast was quicker, it brought it massive paw with it claws drawn down across my chest and stomach, I couldn't scream, Ronan turned and brought his sword down onto the beasts neck, it howled snapping it jaws down onto my neck again, after what seemed a lift time the pressure was gone, the stars appeared in my vision,

"Shit Tabitha...hang on..." John pulled out wound dressing from his vest and strapped it around my should and neck, his hand soon turning red from the blood,

" John we haven't enough dressing , we must get her to Carson now..." Rodney ran ahead to the DHD and entered in Atlantis address, Ronan crouched down and picked me up and carried me to the gate, the last thing I saw was stars with the howling beast before the gray cast of Atlantis fill my Vision.

Carson and the medical team came rushing over with a gurney, placing an oxygen mask on her face, and rushing her to the infirmary, John, Rodney and Telya stood stunned at the gate, while Ronan followed behind the doctors.

Hours past in the city, Atlantis head team sat in the waiting room to, scared of what was happening to Tabitha, Telya sat with Rodney, as he held his head in his hands, John was passing back and forth kicking the wall, Rodney brought his head up to the sound,

"John it isn't your fault that creator was too fast for us to see it, it knew the land far better than we did, and it knew who was that strongest among us..." she placed her hands on his shoulder looking deep into his eyes, he could see that she knew something more, she lowered her hands and looked out the window to the ocean,

"There was an old story told to me as a child about a huge beast that will hunt only the young, they would devour the young to live, drinking their blood if they were to wonder into the forest at night, the story felt so true as howling could be heard from the hills in the night..." she turned back to the eyes of her surrogate family, " they move like the wind, unseen by the eye and silent like the stars, they one thing I don't understand is why Tabitha she is too old to be hunted..." she looked at her companions with confused eyes, each of them turned their head to the sound of the doors opening, Carson walked out in his scrubs covered it blood, looking tired,

" she is stable but she will need to be watched for the next 48 hrs, the fangs on the beast where coated with a poison that paralyzes it Victims..." he rubbed at his eyes as he took a seat, "...we did everything to stop the bleeding from the bite to the lacerations, but it the baby I'm worried about..." the room filled with gasps,

" Baby...Carson are you saying that Tabitha is pregnant?" Carson looked up into the eyes of John and Rodney he nodded his head, he glanced over to Ronan, he stepped forward,

"ya it mine..." they others all looked into his eyes and saw the truth, "...I want to see her..." Carson just nodded his head and lead him into the ward and over to the curtained area, he handed over a mask, Ronan placed it on, as Carson opened the door, the sight that greeted him sank his heart, she lay on a bed with wires coming from everywhere, an mask covered most her face while her body was coved in a blood stained sheet, he reached out his hand touching her hand expecting it to be cold, he was glad to find it warm, he held her hand wanting her to open her eyes,

"It going to be a while before she will wake, I'm keeping her under till I know there is no danger to her and the baby..." Carson placed his hand in his shoulder and gave a squeeze.

4 Months pass by and Ronan is sat by Tabitha bed, reading a book, he looks up to see stunning blue eyes looking back, he knows not to stop reading so he continues for another few hours, he stops when he feel a gentle touch to his knee, he close the book and looked into her eyes,

" Thank you sweetheart, I've always loved that book, would u please get Carson..." he just nodded his head and walked away, voiced filled the room, Carson walked in with a look of concern on his face, he tried to make it,

" You wanted to see me Lass?", he looked at the screens checked the information when he turned to see Tabitha nod her head, she looked in to his eyes,

"Please...my baby..." she placed her hand on to her stomach looking down with tearful eyes, Carson stepped forward and sat on the side of the bed, he placed his hand on top of hers and was silent for a moment, he pulled a small rod from his pocket and placed it between his and her hands, a few seconds later the room filled with a soft heartbeat, Tabitha brought her eyes up to meet his, Ronan stood in the door way with his eyes closed, he had a soft smile on his face while he listen to the soft sound,

"your Baby is just fine, strong and healthy..." tears fell down Tabitha face as she smiled, looking over to Ronan seeing the joy in his face, he walked over and sat back in his chair, he placed his hand over hers still listening to the heartbeat, he allowed a tear to fall, all the fear that he held washed away with each beat of his Childs heart, even Atlantis seen to ease at the sounds.

The City felt alive for the first in over 10,000 years a child would run the halls again.


End file.
